<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by liss92rc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731033">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc'>liss92rc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angsty Poem, Home, Poems, Poetry, i dont know how else to tag this, written long time ago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m feeling lost</p><p>Walking in the shadows</p><p>Not knowing where to go</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I'm here again, it's been a while since I posted something, and it's been hard for me to write with all this coronavirus crisis that's affecting all of us, and waiting for all of this to end soon.</p><p>Without anything else to say, I hope you enjoy this piece of my mind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m feeling lost</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Walking in the shadows</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not knowing where to go</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It doesn’t matter what path I choose... None of them will lead me to home</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The voice inside my head is screaming desperatly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Screaming for help... but no one is hearing my pleads</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to leave this place, but I can’t find my way back home</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was so inmersed in my head, trying to find who I wanted to be... that I’ve lost myself</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I forgot who I am </em>
</p><p><em>I don’t know how to be me </em> <em>anymore</em></p><p>
  <em>I’ve lost myself and I don’t know what to do </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m lost... I want to go home</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where I’m loved and accepted for who I am</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not for who I was...  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please God! Help me get back home </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let me find my way back </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let someone hear my pleads </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s all I want</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t want to feel lost anymore</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So I’ll keep walking until I find my way</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until I get back...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To home again</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you have enjoyed this poem, I would like to know what you think of this little poem my mind produced</p><p>You can find me on tumblr too as @lizzy29792rc</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>